Souvenirs perdus
by pitchoun
Summary: Revenant du mission de routine, Carter ne revient pas indemne Jack se sent coupable mais va faire de son mieux pour aider son Major à redevenir elle-même. (Ne pas se fier au résumé ce n'est pas un drame)


_**Et oui ça fait un baille depuis que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site!**_

_**Mais j'ai retrouvé le début d'une histoire que j'avais écrit en cours de philo l'année dernière, alors voici le début!**_

_**Si ça vous plait je m'attellerai à la suite de cette histoire :D**_

_Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi sauf ce petit scénario!_

Chapitre 1:

-Ouvrez l'hélice !

Le Général Hammond avait autorisé le retour de sa meilleure équipe SG-1, le colonel O'neill avait demandé un retour en urgence mais sans donner plus de détails. Le Général se rendit rapidement devant la porte des étoiles, inquiet il fixait le halo bleu pour voir ses hommes en sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard Daniel passa la porte, il regarda autour de lui et aperçu le Général.

-Une équipe médicale vite !

Daniel se rapprocha du Général et à son tour regarda le halo bleu, c'est alors que Teal'c en sortit suivit de près par Jack portant dans ses bras son second inconsciente…

L'équipe médicale prit rapidement Sam en charge et quitta la pièce, Jack voulu les suivre les traits de son visage reflétaient son inquiétude et sa peur. Mais le Général connaissait bien les sentiments de son second alors il s'interposa avant que l'équipe médicale ne parte :

-Colonel O'neill allez d'abord vous changer et venez me faire un compte-rendu de votre mission tout de suite après, le check-up attendra.

-Mais… Général !

-C'est un ordre Colonel !

-Bien Général…

Furieux, Jack sortit rapidement pour finir au plus vite ce qu'il devait faire afin de prendre au plus vite des nouvelles de son major. Teal'c et Daniel le suivait en silence, Daniel se rapprocha de lui afin de lui parler.

-Jack…

-Pas maintenant Daniel !

Résigné Daniel se tût et continua de marcher, arrivés aux vestiaires les trois hommes se changèrent en silence, puis se dirigèrent en salle de briefing. A leur arrivée le Général était déjà installé dans son fauteuil, il les regarda s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, seul le major Carter manquait à l'appel…

-Messieurs, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, Daniel décida de commencer :

-Comme convenu nous avons rencontré l'émissaire de la Tokra, il nous a conduits vers le chef du village avec qui ne devions signer un accord. Mais avant d'avoir signé quoi que ce soit, le village s'est fait attaquer par des Goaul'd. Nous avons pût évacuer tout le monde dans les montagnes, mais sur le chemin une mère s'est rendue compte que son enfant ne le suivait plus…

Teal'c continua le récit voyant que Daniel avait du mal à raconter la suite, les souvenirs étaient encore trop présent dans son esprit.

-Le major Carter a empêché la femme de faire demi-tour et rebroussa chemin suivit de près par le colonel O'neill, quelques minutes plus tard nous les vîmes revenir le Colonel O'neill tenant l'enfant dans ses bras et le major Carter à ses côtés.

Jack tout en regardant un point imaginaire devant lui, acheva le récit entamé par ses deux amis :

-L'enfant ne cessait de pleurer et de crier dans mes oreilles, ses cris étaient tellement fort que je n'ai pas entendu le tir du vaisseau Goaul'd qui se dirigeait droit sur moi… Carter l'ayant remarqué m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire…

Jack n'ajouta rien à sa déclaration, la suite étant évidente à deviner. Le Général soupira et se tourna vers Jack sachant très bien à quoi il pensait en ce moment :

-Colonel, vous ne devez pas vous reprocher cela, ce n'est qu'un accid…

-Général, puis-je aller prendre des nouvelles de Carter ?

-Oui…

Jack quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus sous le regard attristé de ses collègues et amis. Arrivé près de l'infirmerie Jack s'arrêta devant la porte ne pouvant se résigner à entrer pour affronter le regard de son major. C'est alors que des cris retentirent dans la pièce, reconnaissant la voix de sa collègue Jack se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-moi partir !

Jack se rapprocha de la source de ce refus, il aperçut son major en blouse blanche, les cheveux ébourifé et un long bandage recouvrant sa tête. Janet ayant aperçu le colonel s'approcha de lui.

-Colonel, vous-êtes là Pouvez-vous essayer de la calmer ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Janet évita son regard, Jack se rapprocha lentement de Sam

-Carter…Carter ?

Sam arrêta tous ses gestes et se tourna vers Jack, lorsque celui-ci croisa le regard de son major il sût que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle habituelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait…

-Carter… Ça va ?

-Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

_Petit bouton en bas? ^^_


End file.
